Frenamies
by Krisicake
Summary: After the giant war Annabeth moves back to Camp Halfblood. She sees her friend Lexi who she hasn't seen since she moved to San Francisco. But things aren't the same. Lexi has a MAJOR cruch on Percy. How far will Lexi go to get Percy? Will they become friends again or enamies? Find out by reading! ON HOLD
1. Back at camp

**I couldn't help it! I had to write a new story! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV **

I was so excited that was going to camp year round again. The monsters had gotten extremely worse since we defeated Gaea last summer. We found out Leo was alive and had found Calypso. Him along with Piper, Jason, and Nico were staying at camp year round. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank stayed at camp Jupiter. I visited them every weekend to get a break from all of the monsters and to catch up on things.

Percy stayed with his mom. Since Percy came home she has taken up cooking to hide Percy's scent from monsters. Although if she didn't cook for a few days one or two monsters would try to eat Percy but they were always minor, like last week a hydra scorched a tree in his front of his apartment building.

I was very excited to see Percy again. We haven't seen each other in person since I went back to California, but we Iris messaged every night. Man that boy was expensive! But he's worth it. I was also going to see my mortal friend Lexi. When I moved from Virginia to California Lexi moved to New York. We kept in touch via phone because I couldn't Iris message her. (Thank gods! I would be broke if I could!)

I looked around my now empty room. I felt like I was forgetting something. I reached my hand up to my neck. My necklace was gone. I frantically searched the room when I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw my step brothers holding my camp necklace. They were so dead!

When I saw them they froze with fear. No one was allowed to touch my necklace -Percy was the only exception but he knew not to mess with it-. Matthew and Bobby stood up slowly as I stalked towards them. Matthew handed me the necklace. "Run." I told them. They ran away before I could knock their skulls in. They knew now better than ever not to mess with me, but they still prank me. One time Bobby put a spider in the bathroom and dad had to literally pull me off of Bobby once I found out it was him.

When I securely placed the necklace back on she counted the beads to make sure all of them were there. One was missing. The one that had a trident on it. From Percy's first summer at camp. It was my favorite.

Tears started falling down my face in sadness that I had lost it. Then tears powered by anger ran down my face. I let out a battle cry. I ran to their room and picked them both up by their collars and pushed them up against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt them but hard enough to tell them I meant business. "Where is it!?" I yelled at them. They knew exactly what I was talking about. I saw it in their eyes. They knew it was my favorite, but they had enough guts to face my wrath. I admired them for that, but now wasn't the time for admiration.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Matthew yelled back.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me where it is!" I screamed to them.

Bobby was crying, but Matthew was still holding up fairly well. "Never!" He screamed back.

Soon I felt my father's arms wrap around my waist pulling me away from my step brothers. His gesture was made to pull me away from them but it made me think about when Percy did that. It made me angrier. The only other time I was angrier than this was when I found out Hera took Percy away from me. "Tell my where it is!" I screamed at them once more.

My father was pulling me away but I held onto the collars of their shirts pulling them with me. "Never!" Matthew yelled again. Bobby was still crying.

"What did you take!?" Dad asked them over Bobby's crying.

"The bead on my necklace from Percy's first summer at camp." I said deadly calm.

Everyone froze. Even Bobby stopped crying. When I was like this the only person who could calm me down was Percy. But he was across the country. So they better give me the bead or someone is going to get a concussion. Matthew reached into his pocket and gave me the bead. "I don't see why a bead is so special." He muttered as he handed me the bead.

I glared daggers at him and he shut up. _This is hopefully the last time I will have to live with them._ I thought, still glaring daggers at them.

As I put the bead back onto the leather cord. "Annabeth, it's time to go!" Dad called to me.

"One minute!" I yelled back. It was Sunday and I told Percy I would Iris message him before I left.

"Hello?" Answered a sleepy Percy.

"Percy, it's me Annabeth." I said to him.

His eyes shot open at the sound of my name. "Annabeth! I'm so glad you called! Call me before you land, I'll pick you up." He said excitedly.

"How am I going to do that? I'll be on a plane full of mortals, and you don't have a phone." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." He replied.

"This is why you're a Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR Seaweed Brain." He said.

"That you are. How 'bout you take your moms phone and I'll call it?" I suggested.

"That my dear, is why I call you Wise Girl." I laughed.

"It's also why people don't mistake you for a son of Athena." Me and him both laughed.

"Annabeth c'mon! We have to go!" Dad yelled.

"Well, see ya later Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Bye Wise Girl." He replied then waved his hand in the image.

About 10 minutes before the plane landed I called Sally's phone. "Hello?" Percy said when he answered.

"Were you by your mom's phone waiting for me to call?" I asked.

"Maby." He replied.

I laughed "Well the plane should be landing in about 10 minutes." I told him.

"Okay, see you soon!" He said, then hung up.

The rest of the plane ride seemed to take double the time it actually was. I couldn't wait to see him again. It was the middle of November and there was already snow on the ground. Wow. But as they got closer to the city the snow started to fade until there were only small clumps of snow only in central park.

When I land, get my bags and start to head for the door to wait for Percy. I walk about 5ft when strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Percy staring down at me. "Hi," I said.

"Hey. I've missed you." He replied.

I laughed. "You saw me over the summer." I told him.

"Yeah, but my friends think you're fake and have been trying to trick me into going on dates." He said. "But now I can show them you really do exist!"

"So you're using me to show your friends I exist." I accused him.

"Hey, this is for both of us!" He replied. "You forgot the part where they were tricking me into going on dates."

"Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"When I meet your friends can I beat them up?" I asked.

"As long as they stay in one piece." He said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"C'mon, let's get to camp before some Hellhounds come to eat our faces." I told Percy.

"Awww, but I like getting my face eaten off." He said sarcastically.

I shook my head "Lucky for you, you don't know what it feels like to get your face eaten off."

Percy scoffs "Like you do?"

"Let me rephrase that. Lucky for us, we don't know what it feels like to get our faces eaten off."

"Better."

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Fine." He sighed. Then lead me to the car.

On the way to camp I told Percy about this morning with my brothers. "They're lucky to be alive." Percy said once I finished.

"Extremely."

"I never knew that was your favorite summer."

"It's not. The BEAD was my favorite. My favorite summer was the summer during the Battle of Manhattan." I told him.

"Why?" He asked truly confused.

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain. You can never take a hint can you? It was my favorite summer because it was when we had our first kiss." I said with a smile.

"Okay first of all, my name is Seaweed Brain for a reason, and second of all awwww I love you too!" He put his arm over my shoulders and gave me a hug sort of thing. I put my head on his shoulder as we drove the familiar route to camp.

When we got there Percy handed me my suitcase. Usually I would only come for the summer so I only needed some camp shirts, shorts, socks, and shoes. But since I was staying until next school year when me and Percy where going to New Rome for college. So I needed some normal T-shirts, jeans, shorts, socks, and shoes.

I sniffled in the cold air and got a whiff of strawberries. I always associate strawberries with safety because of camp. More importantly I associate Percy with safety.

I walked to my cabin as Percy talked with Chiron. I walked in and was greeted with multiple "Hey Annabeth" or "What's up Annabeth". I said hi back as I walked to my bunk.

Alicia my bunk mate walked up to me and said. "Annabeth, what's up?"

"Oh, just getting overrun by monsters at my house so we thought it would be better for me and my family if I just stayed here until Percy and I go to New Rome for college." I told her. She was one of those people who would keep bugging you until she got answers. So I -wanting to stay sane- tell her right away. But man, she knows how to keep a secret.

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but the dinner bell chimed and cut her off.

I saw Percy coming out of his cabin and ran up to him. "Race ya to dinner." He said once I reached him.

"Okay, you're on!" I started counting. "Three... two... one...go!" We ran on go.

This previous spring I did track to stay in shape. I also went to the gym every other weekend, so when I won I wasn't surprised.

"Wow, did you get faster since the summer?" Percy asked once he caught his breath. We both sat at Percy's table because during the school year the number of campers were cut in half so Chiron decided to let us sit wherever we want during the school year. Chiron allowed me to sit with Percy whenever I wanted because after the months without Percy and all that we've been through together I tended to have flashbacks of Tartarus but they were different every time. Once in Spanish I had a flashback and I burst into tears because Bob the Titan killed Percy then the world around me turned to darkness and I heard Gaea saying I 'killed them all.' I still tear up when I think about it. But that was when we first came back. Now they are what actually happened and less frequent.

Percy was worried at first because he would be at the camp fire and I would burst into tears. I also wasn't allowed to play capture the flag when we first came back because I could burst into tears and the opposing team would be able to find our flag. So during those weeks Percy would sit out with me and we would talk about anything and everything.

I remember once Percy and I were talking about our future and I had said

_"Have you ever wondered what the person you're going to marry is doing right now?"_

_"Nope," he said "because she's right in front of me."_

That was the day when the memories started getting better. And less frequent. I was so much better I was allowed to play capture the flag the next Friday.

"What're you thinking about?" Percy asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I was thinking about the day my flashbacks got better." I told him.

"Have you ever wondered what the person you're going to marry is doing right now?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope, because he's right in front of me." I replied with a smile of my own.

When we all finished dinner me and Percy took a walk on the beach. We went and sat at the end of the dock our feet dangling off of the edge. "Do you think we'll live long enough to get married?" I asked.

"I hope so. If we don't I'll marry you when we're dead." He said.

"I think we'd be the first couple to get married while we we're dead." I told him.

-FLASHBACK STARTS-

_Percy and I got out of the Doors of Death and the scene scared the shit out of me. All of the people from the Argo II, all of the friends I've ever had, were lying on the ground dead. 'It's all your fault' Gaea kept whispering in my ear. I looked back at Percy but all I saw was a bloody heap that was my boyfriend on the ground._

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

I started crying into Percy's chest with him whispering reassuring things to me as I told him my flashback.


	2. Meeting Percy's friends

**I have nothing to say except... Read! If you dare!**

* * *

**Percy POV **

As Annabeth sobbed in to my shirt and told me what she saw the only thing I could think about keeping her safe. I know she can take care of herself but I can't help but want to keep her safe. She was my everything. If she was gone I wouldn't know what I would do.

"I'm sorry, they haven't been this bad in a while." She apologized to me when she finally calmed down.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." I told her reassuringly.

She looked up at me and smiled then said with a mischievous glint in her eyes "You wish." Then pushed me off the dock.

Most people would be like: worst girlfriend ever. But I'm like: you know she loves you when she pushes you off a dock into freezing cold water. I know it sounds funny but after what just happened she still has her sense of humor.

As I walked back onto the beach Annabeth was there smiling with her arms crossed over her chest. "Nice to see you still have a sense of humour." I said to her.

"Nice to see you're happy I pushed you off a dock." She replied.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Ew, you're still wet." She accused me.

"Exactly," I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

We sat in the sand together with Annabeth's head in my lap staring at the water while I played with her hair. "C'mon we better get you back to your cabin before the Harpies come out and before Alicia lets her dirty mind think dirty things."

Annabeth laughed "Do I have to?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Annabeth my dear, as much as I would love to spend more time with you I would rather see you again tomorrow than in the underworld dead." I told her.

"Fine." She said getting up.

I held my hand up in the air "Help me up?" I asked.

" Oh Percy, I would but I'm too busy getting the blue cookie you didn't eat at dinner." Then she ran off laughing.

I quickly got up, but by the time I got to my cabin Annabeth was taking a bite out of the cookie. "I hate you." I told her.

"I hate you too." She replied finishing off the cookie.

I started to pout. "Oh c'mon Percy. You and me both know that your mom probably has two dozen cookies fresh out of the oven at your house." She scolded.

"Yeah but they're all the way at my house!" I complained.

She sighed "Percy, you're going home tonight anyway." She explained.

"I'll stop complaining if you let me walk you to your cabin." I said.

"Okay. I was gonna make you do that anyway." She told me taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

On the way to my cabin Jason, Leo, and Nico walked up to us.

"Wussup?" Leo asked.

"Oh, you know, just pushing Seaweed Brain of the dock." I said with a smile.

"But he's not wet." Leo pointed out.

Jason, Nico and Percy groaned while I face palmed. "What'd I do!?" He asked with a blush creeping up his neck.

"He's the son of Poseidon idiot." I told him.

"What's that got to do with not being wet?" Ugh, this boy. I swear the gears in his head are fried from when he died.

"Leo, I don't know what Calypso sees in you." I groaned.

"Hey!"

"Bye Leo."

Percy snickered "I swear, part of his brain got melted when he died."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Great minds think alike." He replied.

"Nope. You just got an idea that's actually good." I told Percy.

"Hey!" He accused me. I started to giggle as we walked to the door of the Athena cabin.

"Bye." I said.

"See you tomorrow." He told me then gave me a kiss on the cheek before he walked to his car. Me heart threatens to pop out of my chest every time he kisses me. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me.

As I walked to my bunk I heard Alicia behind me saying. "What's up?"

I grabbed some clothes to change into while talking to Alicia. "Oh, just pushing Seaweed Brain of dock's, stealing blue cookies, and being annoyed by Leo's obliviousness."

Alicia giggled "Well your life is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

I was being pulled towards the edge of the chasm "Her leg! Cut it!" Piper yelled. As I fell Percy grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw he was barely holding onto a rock jutting out of the wall. Nico helplessly tried to stretch his arm out towards us but we were a few feet beneath him. "Hold on!" He yelled. Frank turned into a giant eagle. "Percy let me go, you can't hold both of us." I tell him. "You're right. Nico meet us at the doors of death." Percy said. Nico shook his head so much it looked like it was gonna fall off "Promise." Percy let go and we fell into Tartarus.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes. No. I am not going to cry. Not in front of my siblings. I am the counselor of the Athena cabin, I will not cry.

I forced my tears down and looked at Alicia "I'm sorry, di-did you have a flashback?" She said apologetically. I nodded my head solemnly.

I took a deep breath then said "Don't worry Alicia, you actually helped me in a way." I told her.

"I did?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup, you helped me because now I can handle the flashbacks that much more." I said, then I walked to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

I woke up to Lacy, one of the Aphrodite kids, shaking me awake. "Shhh. We're going to give you a makeover!" She told me excitedly. I opened my mouth to protest but Lacy cut me off "We convinced Piper to give you a makeover but she'll be checking in on you to make sure we don't put you in a pink frilly dress or anything like that, so c'mon!"

I quickly got out of bed, I could trust Piper. Right? Lacy lead me over to the Aphrodite cabin then into the back where they had Leo put in a spa last spring. Lacy turned on the bath then ushered me into the bubbles but turned around to give me some privacy. Piper brought in some oils and told me what they did. One was for my face, another was for my hair, and the last one was for my skin.

Lacy rubbed the oils into my face and hair then turned around and trusted me to do my body. After she rinsed me off she handed me a silk purple bathrobe then lead me to a huge walk-in closet. With Pipers help Annabeth was put into light blue skinny jeans, a black My Chemical Romance T-shirt **(which is my favorite band and is now Annabeth's cause it can be people!)**,galaxy vans, A grey jacket with an owl on it which is actually mine, and my hair was put into its usual ponytail.

Piper is already dressed so when Argus calls for us we sprint across camp to half blood hill. On the way we interrupted two volleyball games a prank that Clarisse was pulling on the newest Ares camper, and a conversation between two dryads to which we yelled quick sorrys to over our shoulders.

Me and Piper got to Argus' van right as he was about to pull out of camp. If only I was wearing my convers, then I would've been able to run faster.

Leo snickered as we quickly got in the van, so I made sure to kick him in the shin as I climbed to the back.

* * *

When we got to school I was the first out of the van, and I immediately saw the black mop of hair that I've learned to love "Percy!" I called.

Percy turned around and when he saw me his whole face got brighter. "Annabeth!" He yelled back.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. When we pulled apart Percy kept an arm around my waist. "Jake, Mason, this is my **very real** girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth these are my friends Jake and Mason." He introduced.

"So you're the guy's who've been getting Percy to go on dates." I say smugly. They both scratched the back of their necks. "May I?" I asked looking at Percy.

"You may." He answered with a smirk.

I walked up to them and punched Jake in the gut the kicked him in the shin, then kneed Mason where the sun doesn't shine then kicked them both in the backs if their knees so the fell to the ground.

"I warned you guys that you would feel the wrath of my girlfriend." Percy said.

"I was going easy on you. You should've seen what I did to my brothers yesterday." I told them.

"What'd you do?" Mason asked.

"I pinned them against the wall and almost gave them concussions for stealing something that's important to me." I said as if I was telling them what time it was.

"Percy, we love you and all, but your girlfriend's crazy." Jake told Percy.

"She's not all bad. Just don't get on her bad side." Percy warned.

I took out the book I was reading and started to read. "What language is that?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Latin." I replied nonchalantly

Percy looks at the title then says "You're reading Divergent in Latin again."

"Mmmhmm." I reply.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mason starts "Both you guys can read Latin!"

"Yup." Before they can question us any further the bell rings. "Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you guys." I say as I walk away to the office.


	3. STOP SPEAKING SPANISH!

**Just read the chapter!**

**Still Annabeth POV**

I pull out my phone and text Lexi, saying :

**Me : **I am going to the office, meet me there.

A few seconds later she replies :

**Lexi :** I am already there! :D

I smile as I walk towards the office. I hear squealing as I reach the office. Soon a pair of arms are around my neck. "Oh my god, Annabeth!"

I pry the arms off and turn around to greet Lexi. "Lexi! I am so happy to see you!" I squeal.

Lexi gives me another hug. (If I didn't tell you before, Lexi is a hugger) Lexi looks at me then pulls a strand of hair into my face. "What's with this?" She asks.

As my eyes focused on my hair I realized it was the grey stripe that I had in my hair. Percy had one too. They first started when we had to literally hold up the sky. Mine faded a little bit but Percy's faded a lot. Then when we fell into Tartarus they came back.

"It's from stress." I say truthfully.

"You need to stop working so hard. You know what you need a boyfriend." She announced.

"But I already have a boyfriend." I tell her. "He goes here too."

"Well if he goes here then let me see him." I sighed in frustration.

"Fine but can I get my schedule?" I pleaded.

"Okay." She agreed pulling me towards the office.

I get my schedule and Lexi says "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Percy." I answer.

"Percy? As in Percy Jackson? Best on the swim team Percy?" She asked.

I smile thinking how Mr.D calls Percy Peter Johnston, instead of Percy Jackson. "Yup that's him."

"I don't believe you." She stated.

"I never asked for you to believe me. Plus you were the one who asked me." I told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. I had to force myself to not glare at her, so I looked at my schedule :

**Period 1** \- ELA ~ **Teacher** \- Mr. Blofis ~ **Room** \- 105

**Period 2** \- Science ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 68

**Period 3** \- Math ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 95

**Period 4** \- Latin ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 271

**Period 5** \- Gym ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 123

**Period 6** \- Social Studies ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 83

**Period 7** \- Art ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 152

**Period 8 **\- Architecture ~ **Teacher** \- ~ **Room** \- 7

I knew at least two teachers.** (If you haven't gotten them yet then I am very disappointed in you)** -Percy's step dad. And -Chiron. I started to walk to the class before homeroom was dismissed so when I got there only a few people were there.

When Paul saw me he smiled. "Hello Annabeth." He said.

"Hi ." I replied. He gave me a smile that said _'thank you for not using my first name.' _before I walked to a desk.

A few minutes later someone sat down in the seat next to next to me. I looked up and smiled. "Hello Percy."

"Hello Annabeth." He replied. I could see a couple of girls staring at us like I just slapped them.

"People are staring." I stated.

Percy looked around and smiled. "Gives me more of a reason to talk to you after school."

"Percy, I am going to talk to you after school every day until we go to New Rome rather you like it or not." I told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well I would rather be eating blue cookies but talking to you'll have to do." He told me with fake sadness. "Do you wanna ride Blackjack later?"

"How about Friday?" I suggested.

"But I wanna ride him today!" He complained.

"Okay, fine. We can ride Blackjack later." I agreed.

"Yes!" He whisper/yelled putting his hands up in victory.

"Are you going to come to capture the flag Friday?" I said.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled as he took my hand in his.

Lexi walks up to us "Hello Annabeth. Percy." She says nodding at Percy.

Percy looks at us. "You guys know each other?"

"Seaweed Brain, this is my friend I was tell you about when I...called you." I told him.

"Oh. Right." He replies.

"You told him about me! What'd you say?" She asked.

"Um, well, I told him I knew you from Virginia, and that we are good friends, and that you went here too." I said.

She looked a bit sad for a second then put a fake smile on. I could see right through it and see her masked sadness. Percy couldn't because he-like always-was oblivious to her sadness. The only thing I couldn't understand was why? Why was she sad? Before I could question her the bell rang and Lexi sat on the other side of Percy.

* * *

Soon, latin came around and I found myself in the front of the class next to Percy and Piper. Jason was on the other side of Piper, and Leo and Nico were behind us. Soon Chiron rolled in, in his weel chair. He talked about Greek and Roman gods. Nothing that we haven't already learned, or seen.

Well the bell rang for lunch we all internally groaned. We wanted to learn more about our family history.

At lunch I kept seeing Lexi shoot death glares at me when she thought I wasn't looking, but I ignored her and spent time with my friends.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You guys had a tiny little boat to get all the way to Alaska!?" Jason exclaims.

"Yup. You guys had this awesome, fire breathing, mechanical dragon named happy, fell out of the sky, blew up underground department stores killed a giant and saved my least favorite god, while we had a pathetic, little boat and got attacked by vicious corn babies, saved harpies, stole a horse with a dirty mouth, saved death, and killed a giant." Percy said.

"Wow, and I thought our quest was bad." Piper said.

"HAZEL'S HORSE HAS A DIRTY MOUTH!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yup."

"What does he say?" Leo asked.

"Leo, your gran children would cry if they heard him." Percy explained.

"I want to speak horse!" Leo complained.

"I can speak French." Piper pipped in.

"I can speak Spanish!" Leo boasted.

"I can speak Latin." Jason added.

"I can speak to the dead." Nico told us.

"I can speak Greek, Horse, Fish and _American_ unlike all you unamerican-speakers-who-are-obviously-speaking-American." Percy announced proudly.

We all laughed. "I never knew I was speaking American." Piper said sarcastically.

"Well since I can't speak American I might as well speak Spanish then. ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Leo!"*

"You do realize we have no idea what you're saying." Jason told Leo.

"¡Si!"*

"What are we going to do with you?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

Piper whispered something to Jason. "¿Que?"* Leo asked.

"Oh! I like queso! We should get mexican after school! Who's with me!?" Percy said.

We all laughed again. Everyone said a variation of sure except for me. The group looked at me expectantly. "I'll go if Leo stops speaking Spanish."

"Leo stop speaking Spanish!" Percy ordered.

Leo sighed "Fine."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Percy smiled then held my hand. It was a simple gesture but it meant much more to me.

He held the same hand that stopped me from falling into Tartarus alone. The same hand he holds when I have flashbacks. The same hand he holds everyday I'm with him. The same hand he's going to hold for the rest of our lives.

"Did you hear that Mr.D was writing a book?" Piper said.

"What!?" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah! Chiron told him to write a book about Percy and he did! The first book is called _Peter Johnston and the Lightning Thief_." Piper told us.

"Figures." Percy commented.

"Annabeth you're in it too! But you're Annabelle and Mr.D describes himself like a movie star. Also he turns Percy into a dolphin, but turns him back at the end."

"Figures" I say.

"Grover is Gravel, Percy's mom is Sammy, and Gabe is Grape."

"Figures." Percy says again.

Leo laughs. "He he he. Grape. He he."

"What about Clarisse?" I ask.

"Well she beats up Peter. Alot. And her name is surprisingly still her name."

"Figures" Percy says for the third time.

The bell rings and we all go our separate ways.

* * *

After school I am waiting for Percy. We were going to get mexican food with everyone else, but me and Percy were going in a separate car. Everyone else was with Argus in the van.

Finally I see Percy walking towards me. "Hey, Wise Girl! Ready to eat some mexican food?"

"You bet Seaweed Brain!" Together we walk towards his car together.

**AN : Sorry it took so long to update! But, better late than never! Have a cookie to make up for it! (::)**

***Hello! My name is Leo!**

***Yes!**

***What?**

**Sorry! Stupid Doc Manager! When I wrote the chapter I had the names of the teachers, but they weren't there when I put it on Doc Manager! Again, sorry!**


	4. Goddess Drama

**Three weeks later**

**Percy POV**

* * *

Sadly, I only have three classes with Annabeth. ELA, Latin, and Gym. Annabeth's friend Lexi hasn't been to school for about a week, I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she got attacked by the Minotaur. What? It happened to me. Twice.

Anyway, Wednesday was probably one of the top twenty weirdest days in school. (Don't look at me that way! I got attacked by Canadians in gym a few years ago! And no, Frank was not one of them. Do you seriously think he would hurt me? Well, maybe if I let something bad happen to Hazel, but that's different!) Lexi showed up with another girl. She was blonde, and had stormy grey eyes like Annabeth's. Maybe they were siblings? Some other kids from camp do go here. But the weird thing about the girl was that she was glowing. Literally glowing. Almost like...an Olympian.

Annabeth gasped when she saw the girl. I just continued to stare at her. I can't tell where I've seen her before.

Lexi and the new girl were talking and kept glancing in our direction.

I am going to go insane if I can't find out how I know this girl!

Annabeth - obviously knowing this girl - marches up to them. They talk in hushed voices, but from the hand gestures I can tell it's a very heated argument. It's one of the things you learn when your girlfriend is the daughter of Athena.

After a few minutes, Annabeth comes back to me. You can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Who was that?" I ask, as she leads me away from the pair.

"My mother." She growls.

I gasp, realization hitting me. "That's where I know her from!" I exclaim.

Annabeth smirks, shaking her head. "You are so oblivious, Seaweed Brain."

"Why do you say that?" I ask, confused.

"It took you three years, and a Titan war, to figure out my feelings for you." She tells me.

"It took me five years and a Titan war to figure out my own feelings."

"Wow, you really are oblivious."

"Thank you."

"Have I ever told you how confusing you are?"

"But that's why I'm great for being held hostage by someone! They'll never get a straight answer out of me."

"Okay, so if someone is asking for a human sacrifice, we'll choose you?"

"Yes. No. Wait, what?" This is getting really confusing.

Annabeth's smile fades as she takes my hand. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain. We need to confront my mother."

* * *

**Aphrodite POV (never saw that coming did you?)**

* * *

Athena bursts into my temple. "I need your help." She announced.

"Athena, dear, we've been over this. I can't help you with war strategy." I tell her.

"No, not about that. I need your help to make two people fall in love."

My head snaps up from my romance novel. "That, is something I can help you with." I tell her. "We're probably going to be here awhile, so please, take a seat.

Athena takes a seat on the plush, lavender couch across from the matching one I'm sitting on. "Now, who's falling in love with who?"

"Remember Lexi? Nemesis' daughter?"

"The demigod trator, with the bad fashion sense?" Athena nods. "Didn't she get killed by your daughter, Annabeth, during the second Titan war?"

"Yes, she came back when Death was trapped in Alaska." She tells me.

"Okay, so who do you want her to fall in love with?"

"Percy."

I stare at her like she just slapped me. "What!?" Percabeth is my OTP! Who do you think urged Clarisse to throw them into the lake after the second Titan war!? It certainly wasn't free will! I know it sounds harsh, but I - being the goddess of love and all - knew what the outcome was going to be.

"You can't do that!" I yell. "They're perfect! I mean, who else would fall into Tartarus for their love!?"

"You don't understand-"

"Of course I understand! Ever since Percy gave up Immortality for Annabeth, you've wanted to break them up! Well I can only tell you one thing! Leave. Them. Alone." I exclaimed. "True love only comes once in a lifetime. Would you really want to ruin that for Annabeth?"

Athena looks me in the eye. "True love, is a _lie_. There are plenty of people who find love multiple times it their life, and Annabeth _will_ be one of them. I promise you. Luke was her first love. And now she has Percy. As soon as he's out of the way, she'll find someone else."

"Well look where Luke got her! She almost became a traitor! What if Percy wasn't here. Do you think Annabeth would've gotten to be with Luke, and become a demigod traitor? To believe that you don't care? That none of us do? What if Percy stayed back it Tartarus, instead of the Titan. Do you think she would've just move on, like with Luke, and her grade school crushes? That she wouldn't be heartbroken?"

"Aphrodite, I've had enough! All you are saying is false! They don't care! They never will!"

"Are you positive it's them that don't care for each other, or is it you?" I ask softly.

"I'm leaving." She announced. "I was wrong to come to you."

"That's not the only thing you're wrong about." I mutter.

Athena shoots me a glare. "I will talk to Poseidon. See if he approves of this."

"That will only cause more arguments." I warn. "You and him have never been on good terms, and he loves his son, and he supports him. Something that I suggest, you learn how to do." I turn around dramatically, and walk to my room angrily.

I am so angry, I accidentally turn into my true form!

I get to my room and look at the mirror Hephaestus made for me. It's similar to the one Leo attempted to make on Calypso's island, but it actually _works_.

In it I see Annabeth, and Percy walking to Central Park together. Hand in hand. "Poor Annabeth." I say. "Your mother is too stubborn. Why can't she see you and Percy are happy together?"

After a few minutes I hear screaming, arguing, and rushing water. I sigh. It's Athena and Poseidon. I warned her.

I wave my hand in front of the mirror and the image changes to Lexi. I shudder looking at her clothes. Seriously, that girl needs to learn what fashion is!

She's in a darkly lit room, so I can't see what it looks like. If it looks anything like her clothes, I am glad I can't see it.

She holds a picture in her hand and a knife in the other. She stabs the picture then throws the knife with picture still attached at the wall.

I can finally see the picture. It's one of Annabeth and Percy. It would've been a nice picture if Annabeth didn't have a knife sticking out of her body.

How did she even get that picture!? Man this girl has problems.

Well, looks like Athena isn't the only person playing match maker now. Time to ruin Athena's plan with a little love goddess magic.

**AN : Well, looks like Lexi is a psychopath. Also, I am sorry it's short, but there's lots of drama! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Buh bye!**


	5. No camp for you!

● **Relane and m.d - I think I almost made my lip bleed from being so happy that you love this story! I always love when people review, because it encourages me to write!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

* * *

I keep wondering why Lexi was friends with me, if she just wants to act like Clarisse.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

A voice whispers in the back of my mind. Thank gods for being the daughter of Athena.

I still don't understand why Athena was with Lexi though. It's not like Lexi was a Halfblood. Or is she?

I tune into the conversation between Percy, Jake, and Mason.

"Ready to play some capture the flag?" Percy asks me.

I grin. "Yep!"

"Can we play?" Mason asks.

Me and Percy share a look. "Um, no." I tell them.

"Perce?" Mason complains.

"Sorry guys. It's just-we can't-you wouldn't-I would-they would-"

I cut Percy off, saving him. "We go to this top notch athletic camp in the summer, and they have games all throughout the year. We can't bring friends along, because it might be too much for your normal athletic abilities, and push you past your limit."

Percy gives me a look that says : _nice save_.

"Why have we never heard of this camp?" Jake asks.

"It's very private. You don't even try out. They look at your athletic skills, then ask you to go." I explained.

"But we are like the most athletic people ever!" Mason tells us.

I smile on the inside thinking : _Unless you hold up the sky without dieing, I won't believe you. _"Well, looks like you're not as athletic as you think you are." I say.

"I don't like capture the flag anyway." Jake mumbles. I shoot him a death glare, and he shuts up.

The power my eyes have is amazing. Sure, the Aphrodite children can have people fall in love with them, just by having them look at their kaleidoscope eyes, but us Athena children can make people shut up just by looking at them with our steely grey eyes. A great power to have.

Jake and Mason walk away, still grumbling about capture the flag.

"That was close." Percy says.

"All thanks to you, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, sorry, I was just excited."

"I can tell." I say, taking his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy asks.

He knows something is wrong. We spend so much time together, we probably know each other better than we know ourselves.

"I'm just worried. Athena, and Lexi were talking. And we all know that can't be good. Especially you."

Percy lets out a small laugh. "That is true." He wrapped his arms around me. "But as long as we're alive, and together I don't care."

"Well if you don't care about it, I won't." I said.

* * *

**AN : Sorry this took forever to get out! This was just a filler because my other fanfiction, The Memories, just ended and I started the Scorch Trials one called Forget. It's getting very interesting, but I needed to get this out! Buh bye!**


	6. In love with olives

**Poseidon POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask Aphrodite, as we watch Athena talking with Lexi in her mirror.

"Yes, now calm down."

"But what if she finds out we did it? She's going to kill us." I say, still not sure this is a good plan.

"We're immortal! She can't kill us!" Aphrodite exclaimed, as pink dust appears in her hand.

"So that'll make her fall in love with the first food she sees?" I want to make sure everything is going to work. I don't want to ruin Percy's and Annabeth's relationship because of me and her mother. Annabeth makes Percy happy, and that's all I care about. She could be a hippocampus, and I would approve because Percy is happy.

Aphrodite blows the pink dust off her hand, and it swirls into the image.

A few seconds later, Athena is hugging a jar of olives. How fitting. I guess the thing she used to get a town named after her has backfired.

Me and Aphrodite start to laugh uncontrollably.

It has been so long since I have pulled a prank on a fellow god. Almost 2 thousands years!

Now, I have energy coursing through me. I need to prank more often. Hmm, maybe I can start a prank war. I would definitely need Aphrodite on my team. We could make everyone fall in love with foods for 48 hours! Muahahahaha!

Aphrodite looks at me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Prank war?"

"Yes!" She squeals. She raises her hand to give a high-five, but she stops at the last second. "Sorry, can't ruin my nails. Just got them done."

**AN : OKAY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It has been forever and a half since I updated, but I have a partially good excuse. Wattpad is a very addicting app. Also this is short, as shit, but hey!? A short chapter is better than no chapter!**

**If you have any questions or suggestions please tell me in comments or PM bye!**

**Wattpad - krisicake**

**Twitter - _krisicake_**

**Kik - Lazer_ur_face_off loser**

**Aim - lazerurfaceoff**

**Instagram - krisicake**

**FAVORITE/COMMENT/FOLLOW**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Not a chapter, but just a friendly reminder to Guest because I can't tell you through PM because, well, your Guest.

Anyway, I would just like to tell you, I know, I know, I know. Gods can't meddle with their children's lives unless, well, no unless, because we all know demigods do the world-saving stuff around here.

But, this is _fiction_ and the Gods can meddle with their children's lives in this fanfiction because it is simply fiction. So that is why there might be some mixups about what should and shouldn't happen, but it's fiction, and I am nowhere near as good a writer as Uncle Rick so those mixups are expected.

But I would kindly like to say that if you do not accept the fact that the Gods will be doing some meddling then please find yourself a different fanfiction that is more realistic and dis ontinue reading. This alsi goes for all other readers who have noticed this, and do not like it.

Sorry to every one who thought this would be a new chaper, and sorry if you were dissapointed in me because I am not working to make a new chapter. I do, however have one halfway finished but I just haven't gotten around to finishing it.

I will see you soon (hopefully) in the next chapter (whenever it comes out).

Buh bye! (Sorry for the formality also, not what I'm used to but it was needed for this situation.)


End file.
